


Leo at Work

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bunker 9 (Percy Jackson), F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Invention, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 12- RobotLeo works on an invention while talking to Calypso.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Leo at Work

“Hey Callie, can you pass me that wrench?”  
“What are you doing down there?”  
“I’ll show you once I’ve finished, it’s almost done.”  
“No wrench until you reveal the secret.”  
I poked my head out from under the tractor.  
“This is the tractor for the strawberry fields. I’ve been trying to improve it so it’ll float over the fields rather than trample the strawberries.  
I explained more of the specifics to her. She nodded along, adding her own commentary to my ideas and drawing up schematics as I talked.  
“What if you moved the engine over here, that would allow you to fit all the mechanics for the floating together here,” she pointed to the places with her dainty fingers.  
Festus groaned his approval. I only had his head, which I had attached to the wall. The robot dragon was very useful to bounce ideas too bad to explain to Callie off.  
“That’s perfect. Now, can I have that wrench?”  
She threw it down to me, and then followed it with a cupcake.  
“Piper made these. I don’t know whether we should trust them.”  
“Probably not, but we’d better eat them anyway. If we don’t she’ll make us tell her.”  
I loved Pipes, but her baking could be lethal. I took a bite, readying myself for the taste of charcoal.  
“She’s improved. It only has a slight smoky flavour.”  
“Thanks for the feedback, Leo.”  
“I have a doorbell, Pipes.”  
“I wouldn’t want to disturb you.”  
“Well then sit over there with Callie and help her do the drawing. Don’t disturb the master at work.”  
She rolled her eyes and settled down in her usual chair, looking over Calypso’s shoulder.


End file.
